Baby
by DrillSargent87
Summary: When Draco returns from the war, what does his wife, Ginny, have for him? Title is a dead giveaway *wink wink* Please R&R! my first DG fic


Ginny was getting ready to go over to the Borrow one very stormy night. Draco and she had been married ten and a half months previous. He had been gone almost the whole time. She remembered agreeing to elope a week before he had to leave. They had spent a wonderful week of togetherness before he did leave.

But as she was reminiscing on her week with her husband she heard a knock at the front door. It was a dark stormy night, so she assumed it was a lost traveler. She ignored it until the knock came again. This time she went to go see who could be on her doorstep.

She opened the door as the lightning flashed and a very familiar outline of a man appeared. She gasped as he said her name, "Ginny."

It was Draco. She had heard that the war was over and all would return back, but she thought he had died. Her last letter from him had been over two months ago.

She threw her arms around his neck with a relieved gasp. It was then that tears began to flow from each of their eyes. As she sobbed into his neck he picked her up and carried her inside. He placed her on the couch and the two just sat in each others arms as they cried.

After she pulled back and wiped her eyes. She looked at him and whispered, "I thought you were dead."

He smiled down at her, "But I'm not. See?" here he held open his arms and she hugged him tightly. A look of surprise crossed his face, "Did you get breast implants when I was gone?"

"No. This," she gestured towards her obviously larger chest, "is your fault." He just looked at her confused, "What do you mean _my_ fault?"

She smiled secretively, "I'll explain later, for now it is time to go to the Burrow."

She took his hand and the two flued to the Burrow.

"Mum," she shouted as she exited the fireplace, "Where's Emily?"

Her mother came around the corner, wiping her hands on the edge of her apron, "Asleep in your old room. I expect she should be waking up very soon. Oh," Draco just stepped out of the fireplace, "Welcome, Draco." Mrs. Weasley wrapped her son-in-law in a tight hug. "Welcome to the family."

Ginny smiled and grabbed Draco's hand, "I have someone very special I want you to meet." She took him up to her old room where there was a very young baby sleeping on the railed bed.

Ginny smiled as she picked the baby up and sat down in the rocking chair. The baby, Emily, slowly woke in her arms. Ginny unbuttoned her blouse and began to breast feed the child.

Draco watched it all unfold, confused. When Ginny began to feed the baby, he was shocked.

Ginny looked up at Draco, "I bet you want an explanation."

He nodded agreement, sitting on the window seat next to the rocking chair.

Ginny sighed and started, "Well, Draco, this is our daughter," she paused here to gauge Draco's reaction.

"What do you mean '_our daughter'_?" he replied in disbelief.

"Do you remember that week of a honeymoon we had?" He nodded, she continued. "Well, I became pregnant at some point in that week. I didn't notice anything until a month or so later when I woke up and was ill. I owled mum and she came over. She started asking me all these questions. Finally she asked when my last cycle was. I remembered it was before our wedding and groaned. I told her it was over a month ago. She gave me a small smile and told me we needed to go the maternity ward at St. Mongos. There they confirmed my suspicions of being pregnant.

"Mum then wanted to know who the father was. I told her it was my husband and she got confused. I took her back to the flat and showed her the marriage certificate. She saw your name and gasped. I told her that we were in love and wanted to be married before you went off to war. She accepted this and told me it was the same for her and my father. She stayed with me until the morning sickness was over. Then I started to show. I had to explain to my family what happened, that I was Mrs. Draco Malfoy and pregnant.

"Five weeks ago I went into labor and a few hours later gave birth to our daughter."

Draco looked at his little look-alike with freckles. He glanced up at Ginny, who began to button up her shirt. Then she burped the baby. Emily gave quite a few good burps before sighing contently in her mother's arms.

"Can I hold her?" Draco asked tentatively.

"Of course, hold her head carefully," Ginny answered lovingly as she placed her daughter in her husband's arms. Draco grinned and looked at Ginny, "I love you."

Ginny smiled at the man she loved. Moving to sit next to him she kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

**AN: this is a little fic that I couldn't get out of my head one weekend. So I typed it up and am now posting it. **

**This is my first D/G fic.....so what is the reply from the readers????**


End file.
